


Отравители

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Voldemort, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Держи ухо востро с врагами, но с друзьями — вдвойне, или один эпизод из дружбы двух слизеринцев





	

**Author's Note:**

> К Рождеству)

Ничего этого не случилось бы, не будь Северус Снейпом хорошим другом хозяина дома, Люциуса Малфоя. А всем известно, что хороший друг — это тот, кто умеет поднять настроение даже в самый непростой момент. А уж более непростого момента Северус и представить не мог. По крайней мере, для Малфоя.

Люциус всегда казался ему абсолютно непотопляемым типом, и то, что он видел перед собой теперь, ему категорически не нравилось. Сейчас его друг напоминал скорее мокрую ворону, чем наглого павлина, а Северус не был готов уступать свой образ этому богатому засранцу. Так что да, всё случилось именно из-за желания немного подбодрить Люциуса. И даже Поттеру должно быть понятно, что для зельевара единственный верный способ взбодрить — это отравить доброго друга.

Конечно, можно было использовать мучительный яд с паралитическими свойствами или хотя бы сносное желчегонное — Люциусу бы не повредило, — но Северус не пожалел для лучшего друга свое новое изобретение — идеальное возбуждающее средство с направленным действием. Разумеется, можно было положить волос Нарциссы, но Северус хотел взбодрить Люциуса, а не его супругу, и это привело к тому, что он добавил частичку лорда Волдеморта.

Он не желал Люциусу мучительной смерти, что за глупости. Просто полагал, что тот с лету распознает отраву и не станет пить. И взбодрится. В этом был весь смысл.

А лорд Волдеморт очень удачно линял, и его мелкие чешуйки, чуть похожие на перхоть, сыпались с него в коридорах мэнора — собирай, не хочу. Северус, может, и не хотел — он был довольно брезглив для зельевара, выросшего в рабочем районе маггловского городка и избегающего мыть голову, но зато он лучше прочих умел себя превозмогать. Чем сейчас и занимался.

Очередное собрание было дьявольски скучным. Темный лорд говорил, что через несколько часов наступит день рождения Гарри Поттера, и в их общих силах сделать так, чтобы этот день рождения стал его последним. Досталось при этом многим, хорошо хоть не Круцио — за столом Лорд не любил заклинать пыточными, самого Снейпа даже похвалили за отрезанное ухо кого-то из орденцев, при общих результатах даже это выглядело успехом. Северус отчаянно тосковал, вспоминая, что так же ставил высшие баллы Грейнджер и Малфою-младшему — на фоне прочих дуболомов эти двое криворуких казались неплохими зельеварами.

Сейчас Малфой-младший выглядел еще печальнее, чем после обычных стычек с гриффиндорцами. Судя по бледному лицу, он боролся с тошнотой. И ведь при нем уже несколько дней никого не убивали. Что за слабая порода, непонятно, в кого он пошел такой. Северус уставился в упор на Нарциссу, мучительно пытаясь припомнить, не было ли среди его давних попыток прибодрить кого-то из Малфоев интрижки с Цисси, приведшей к рождению Драко. По крайней мере, он сам тоже так показательно страдал в подростковом возрасте.

Нарцисса, почувствовав на себе его взгляд, перестала таращиться на шторы и уставилась на него в упор. Снейп вздрогнул и крепче ухватил свой бокал, поспешно переводя взгляд на Лорда. Нет, интрижки быть не могло — он столько не пил, да и Обливейт _такое_ не сумел бы стереть.

Нарцисса же вернулась к разглядыванию штор, которые неустанно жалела из-за того, что около них постоянно терся Петтигрю. И вытирал руки, и хорошо если только руки. Северус точно знал причину страданий Нарциссы, потому что сам же и донес на крыса.

Вообще, было непросто перестроиться с двойного агента, так что иногда он ради спортивного интереса доносил пожирателям друг на друга. Впрочем, Темный лорд относился к такой профдеформации с пониманием и даже иногда ставил его в пример. Что популярности Северусу не прибавляло, ну да он и не Поттер, чтобы всем нравиться.

Что-то его совсем заклинило на Поттере — Северус отхлебнул еще глоточек вина. Ничего он не понимает в этих дорогущих винах, ну кислятина же! А Поттер — так это же из-за Лорда, который никак со своей темы не слезет.

— Предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы наступивший несколько минут назад день рождения Гарри Поттера стал для него последним! — поднял свой кубок Лорд.

Все потянулись за своими напитками, а Северус снова затосковал, полагая, что даже в Ордене с таким размахом день рождения Поттера не празднуют. Сам он привычно скрутил в кармане фигу и выпил вместе со всеми.

Искоса он следил за Люциусом. Судя по оживившемуся некоторое время назад лукавому взгляду небритой физиономии друга, тот разгадал шутку зельевара и теперь потешался над ним. Так что Северус, одной рукой держа бокал, другой крутя фигу в кармане, грозился заработать косоглазие, мечтая увидеть, как Малфой поменяет бокалы с Беллой. Ей, кстати, это средство повредить было не должно — она и без него словно мартовская кошка мяукала под дверью Лорда вечерами.

Но Люциус — вот досада! — взял и одним духом выпил всё, что у него было в бокале. Северус вздрогнул от нехороших предчувствий и последовал его примеру.

Свою ошибку он понял менее, чем через пять минут.

"Я убью Люциуса!" — подумал он с отчаянием.

Ничего этого не случилось бы, не будь Люциус Малфой хорошим другом Северуса Снейпа. А всем известно, что хороший друг — это тот, кто умеет опустить с небес на землю даже в самый непростой момент. А момент был и впрямь подходящий. Северусу удавалось всё, за что он брался. Убить директора, вытащить из школы Драко, отрезать ухо одному из семи Поттеров — и всё это только за последний месяц!

А Люциус Малфой достаточно часто поднимался довольно высоко и оттого прекрасно знал, что так куда больнее падать. Не предостеречь лучшего друга он не мог. Но как это сделать, когда и кнаррлу понятно, что лучший способ щелкнуть по носу зельевара — это использовать на нем его же оружие. Отравить, проще говоря.

Проблема была в том, что сам Люциус в зельях не блистал, а все известные ему яды и другие сложные зелья имели крайне характерные вкусы. За исключением разве что Сыворотки Правды, но чутье подсказывало, что никто не захочет слушать то, что может рассказать Северус. Слишком было небезопасно знать такие вещи.

Решение нашлось неожиданно. Как оказалось, Северус изобрел новое возбуждающее средство направленного действия и имел неосторожность сделать это прямо в Малфой-мэноре. Так что узнать об этом, а потом заполучить в свои руки небольшой бутылек этого зелья было вопросом времени, причем не такого уж большого. Всё-таки не стоит недооценивать домовиков — и давний урок Поттера не прошел для Люциуса даром, так что вскоре он получил зелье, даже не вставая с кресла.

Конечно, нужно было еще придумать, на кого направить возбуждение зельевара. Всегда есть шанс, что Северус не заметит подвоха или же выпьет зелье просто для контрольной проверки, он и такое мог устроить.

Сначала Люциус подумал о своей супруге, но быстро отмел этот вариант. Если Цисси это не понравится — он покойник. А если понравится... Так далеко его фантазия просто отказывалась заходить.

Пожиратели казались слишком легкими жертвами — среди них только Долохова и Беллу Северус не смог бы спеленать заклинаниями перед употреблением, но пытаться достать волосы двух последних Люциус не рискнул бы.

Он почти разочаровался в своей фантазии, но помог случай. Домовик, раскладывающий вещи Драко, притащил коробочку, подписанную "волосы Поттера". Похвалив ушастого, Люциус со смешанными чувствами уставился на доставшееся ему сокровище.

С одной стороны, это было крайне удачно, и теперь можно было не сомневаться, что щелчок по породистому носу будет оглушительным. С другой, Малфой-фетишист — такого в их семье еще не было. Вообще из всех знакомых Люциуса дурацкой привычкой хранить чужие волосы, обрывки фотографий и записок мог похвастаться только Северус. Люциус ненадолго завис, пытаясь определиться, не стоит ли поговорить об этом с супругой, но потом малодушно решил, что не настолько это важно, чтобы беспокоить такими пустяками Цисси.

Но зелье в результате Люциус подлил с особым удовольствием.

Конечно, была вероятность, что Северус что-то почувствует. Он же зельевар! Так что Люциус осторожно следил за другом, который то и дело бросал на него самого какие-то странные взгляды. Не иначе как заподозрил подвох, и теперь попытается маленьким глотком определить зелье и обезвредить. Они часто так шутили по молодости.

Ну да неважно. Даже крошечного глотка всё же должно было хватить на неясные томления и, если повезет, мокрый сон.

И оттого надо было понимать удивление Люциуса, когда Северус после длительного смакования пары глотков, вдруг взял и сдуру влил в себя весь бокал! Люциус от неожиданности чуть не поперхнулся собственным вином, а ведь закашляться в момент торжественной речи Темного лорда — это верное самоубийство.

Впрочем, не более чем через пять минут Люциус понял, что куда лучше было бы, если бы он выплюнул это вино, хоть на стол, хоть на Беллу. Это было бы куда меньшей проблемой, чем та, которая вставала перед ним сейчас. Он прислушался к ощущениям, надеясь, что ошибся в предмете своих страстных желаний. Но нет.

"Я убью Северуса", — с отчаянием подумал он, провожая взглядом закончившего собрание вожделенного Темного лорда.

"Нет, я убью Люциуса. Если он доживет", — бормотал себе под нос Северус, аппарируя к границе защитных заклинаний Норы.

Зелье словно компас вело его, и он точно знал, где найдет Поттера, если бы даже не слышал об этом раньше из своих тайных источников. Интересная побочная реакция, требующая тщательного изучения. Так и Темному лорду можно было подлить, и пусть сам Поттера находит. Правда, тут вступала другая побочная реакция, которая для данного зелья была ведущей.

Позволив себе мстительно помечтать о силе любви, которая могла извести разом и Поттера, и Волдеморта, Северус строго напомнил себе, на чьей он стороне, и полез через кусты.

Возбужденный член, даже аккуратно устроенный в ставших тесными брюках, невероятно мешал нормально двигаться, а уж прыжки через кусты и вовсе превратились в пытку. Хорошо еще, было темно, и его никто не видел. Он осторожно пролез в специально оставленную для непредвиденных ситуаций щель в защите и зашагал в сторону дома. Полагалась, что непревиденные случаи будут другого толка, но тут уж поздно было что-то менять.

Что до защиты от носителей темных меток, так этот миф придумали в Министерстве, потому как уж чего Лорд не планировал со своей меткой, так это упрощения борьбы с его соратниками. Видимой он её сделал и вовсе из вредности и в качестве защиты от дураков. Все дураки отсидели в Азкабане и теперь незаслуженно этим гордились.

Конечно, оставалась защита от тех, кто приходил не с благими намерениями, но даже если таковая стояла на Норе, она пропустила бы Северуса как миленькая, потому как никогда еще он не шел к Поттеру с такими далекими от ненависти чувствами.

У Норы Северус остановился и зашипел от неосторожного движения — любое промедление отдавало болезненной пульсацией в члене. К счастью, именно он изобрел это зелье и потому знал, что даже мастурбация на светлый образ объекта желания не поможет, а лишь усугубит ситуацию — он мог совсем потерять те крохи силы воли, что пока его держали.

Он отказался от блестящей мысли вскарабкаться по трубе или взлететь к нужному окну. Первое было невозможно из-за его состояния, а второе требовало большей концентрации. К тому же Нора выглядела так, словно только и ждала какого-то активиста с подобными планами, чтобы рассыпаться словно карточный домик. Ну и нужного окна Северус не знал, дверь в комнату шестого Уизли он видел только изнутри дома.

Входная дверь была не заперта. Он не удивился. Если уж эти уникальные люди планировали грандиозную свадьбу прямо на защищенной территории и приглашали всех родичей, то чему можно удивляться. А ведь по статистике даже среди этих гостей могло оказаться от двух до пяти Пожирателей.

Член снова запульсировал, требуя отвлечься от посторонних мыслей и снизойти к его нуждам, и Северус поспешно проскользнул в Нору, уповая на то, что все уже или еще спят. Всё-таки пока он выбирался из мэнора и аппарировал да скакал по кустам, прошло никак не менее двух часов.

Детское время для слизеринцев, но гриффиндорцы-то совсем другое дело.

В это же самое время в Малфой-мэноре по своим покоям метался Люциус Малфой. В отличие от Северуса, он не знал особенностей зелья, поэтому первые полчаса провел в ванной комнате, пытаясь снизить влечение к восхитительной заднице Темного лорда. И если первые пару вялых оргазмов он еще мог держать в голове здравые мысли вроде той, что восхитительность задницы он подтверить не сможет, пока лично её не увидит, то через непродолжительное, в сущности, время у него не осталось других мыслей, и даже вполне закономерные страхи перед гневом Нарциссы или Беллы отступили.

Он попытался вызвать в себе ужас перед самим объектом своих притязаний, но потерпел оглушительное фиаско. По всему выходило, что Северус превзошел собственный гений с этим дьявольским зельем.

"Чтоб тебе было так же плохо", — проклинал его Люциус, наконец сдавшись зову плоти и медленно продвигаясь в сторону кабинета, занятого Лордом.

Разумеется, он не собирался идти через главный вход, у которого дежурила Белла, и в результате просто вывалился в кабинет из картины позади стола и буквально уткнулся в лысую макушку самого сексуального существа в мире.

Северусу Снейпу давно не было так плохо. Конечно, ему и раньше приходилось бороться с собой, но обычно силы с обеих сторон были примерно равны, в этот же раз зелье обеспечивало одному из них существенный перевес.

Проникнув в комнату младшего из сыновей Уизли, Северус с облегчением, смешанным с досадой, обнаружил свое сокровище. Сокровище сладко посапывало, еще не осознавая, какой черный рок навис над ним. Одеяло почти сползло на пол, и Северус, глотая слюни, мог во всех подробностях разглядеть паршивца, который не счел нужным надевать пижамную куртку.

Он и до этого не питал особых иллюзий насчет своей внешности, но рядом с этим пышащим здоровьем и молодостью телом почувствовал себя старым похотливым сатиром. Невинная нимфа, не подозревая, что его пожирают взглядами, почесал во сне ягодицу и повернулся на бок.

Какой-то незнакомый внутренний голос неуверенно предположил, что глазам тут доверять никак нельзя, нужно пощупать, а еще лучше — облизать, чтобы зря слюной на пол не капать. С некоторым сожалением Северус отверг предложение распущенного "Я" и предпринял еще одну попытку сопротивления.

На всякий случай набросив на кровать Уизли полог молчания, а потом — весьма оптимистично — такой же на всю комнату, чтобы снаружи никто не услышал и звука, он застыл у кровати Поттера, судорожно вцепившись в её спинку.

Сначала Северус напомнил себе, что он никогда, никогда не опускался до того, чтобы соблазнять студентов. И уж тем паче насиловать. А на соблазнение у него и без того не было времени или сил. То "Я", что с зельем, напомнило, что он уже не работает профессором и пока еще не работает директором. Впрочем, если Люциус доживет до утра и расскажет Лорду, чье зелье его поразило, то директором ему и не быть. При самом оптимистичном раскладе, разумеется. И это не считая того, что Поттеру определенно не стоит возвращаться в Хогвартс, так что и он студентом больше тоже не является.

Попытка отговориться возрастом Поттера провалилась, он уже был совершеннолетним. И Северус окончательно дошел до того уровня отравления зельем, когда прочие нюансы уже и вовсе не имели никакого значения. Внешность, политические взгляды и их отсутствие, разница в возрасте и интеллектуальном развитии — всё это рухнуло в тот момент, когда Поттер снова повернулся во сне, явив изумленному миру в лице Северуса свои восхитительные ямочки на пояснице.

Северус еле слышно заскулил от вожделения, но он был силен духом, поэтому вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться беззащитностью жертвы, он стиснул зубы так, что они заскрипели, и потряс кровать.

— Поттер, просыпайтесь! — позвал он, надеясь, что звучит это грубовато, а не с возбужденным придыханием.

Пока Люциус добирался — слишком быстро на его вкус! — до кабинета, который оккупировал Темный лорд, он успел мысленно попрощаться с домочадцами и даже пожалеть их и себя. Цисси только-только начала привыкать к тому, что он снова дома, а Драко! Драко как же без него? По всему выходило, что даже сдавать Северуса нельзя, пусть это и стало бы небольшим утешением. Просто иначе не на кого было оставить присмотр за семьей.

В два часа ночи в мэноре еще никто не спал, что делало маршрут Люциуса особо пикантным, но он всё-таки был хозяином, и потому всё же справился, добрался до нужного потайного хода, даже не переставая жалеть себя.

Вот в такой меланхолии, причудливо смешанной со жгучим желанием, Люциус и вывалился из портрета. На ногах он не устоял и рухнул на колени, что в некотором роде было стратегически верным решением — Темный лорд любил, когда перед ним склонялись.

Вот и сейчас, с помощью заклинания повернувшись вместе со стулом к своему слуге, Лорд вовсе не выглядел раздраженным, что можно ожидать от мага, за спиной которого вываливаются незванные гости практически из стен. Даже если эти гости на самом деле хозяева.

— Люциус, — вкрадчиво произнес Лорд. — Ты что-то хотел?

Вообще-то за последние два часа Люциус не только занимался самоудовлетворением и саможалением, но и пытался раскинуть мозгами, чтобы получить желаемое и выжить. Но все его сложные планы при столкновении с реальностью сдулись, и он впервые в жизни поступил как самый что ни на есть гриффиндорец. Просто выдал главное, что отравляло его последние два часа.

— Я вас хочу! — заявил он и запоздало добавил. — Мой Лорд.

К его удивлению, Темный лорд не выглядел разозленным или озадаченным. Разве что чуть задумчивым. Люциус плохо знал историю своего повелителя, иначе эта задумчивость не показалась ему столь неожиданной. Всё дело в том, что Том Риддл, ставший впоследствии Темным лордом, никогда не интересовался плотскими утехами, но, будучи обладателем незаурядного ума, допускал их необходимость для других, менее совершенных людей. Сам же он воспринимал эти утомительные телодвижения лишь как один из способов достичь желаемого.

Хебзиба Смит, да и не только она, пользовалась им из-за его примечательной внешности. После воскрешения в новом теле Волдеморт думал наконец вздохнуть спокойно, но Беллатрикс Лестранж словно помешалась на нем, а её верность следовало поощрять, как бы утомительно это не было. Но был ли достоин этого Люциус — вот в чем вопрос. С одной стороны, он подвел своего Лорда и вообще не радовал в последнее время. С другой — он обеспечивал организацию крышей над головой и деньгами, а еще Лорд сломал его палочку об дурацкого Поттера. Должным же Волдеморт быть не хотел, поэтому для начала решил уточнить.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя... — он с досадой пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать верный глагол. Все слова, относящиеся к этой далекой для него теме, вечно вылетали из головы. Люциус, до этого бывший просто бледным, позеленел и затрясся.

— Нет, — проблеял он еле слышно. — Наоборот. Чтобы я — вас.

И снова добавил спустя мгновение:

— Мой Лорд.

Волдеморт заинтересованно склонил голову и поднялся со стула. Его однобокое знание вопроса сыграло с ним шутку, он всегда был уверен, что активная роль в данном случае — услуга, причем требующая совершенно необоснованной траты энергии. Так что он иногда оказывал такую услугу той же Беллатрикс, раз уж она претендует на то, чтобы считаться его самой верной слугой. Но теперь эту услугу впервые предлагали оказать ему — Волдеморт был склонен к экспериментам, что в свое время привело к созданию хоркруксов, и сейчас это его тоже погубило.

А тут еще Люциус, осмелев от продолжительного молчания Повелителя, добавил:

— Я вам покажу... небо в алмазах. Мой Лорд.

— Почему бы и нет, — произнес Волдеморт и распахнул мантию.

Люциус немедленно зажмурился, осознавая при этом, что никаким Обливейтом или зельем не вытравит теперь из памяти образ вялого длинного члена и безволосых бледных яичек, которые так неожиданно возникли прямо перед его носом.

Прежде чем Поттер успел хотя бы открыть глаза, Северус скользнул на кровать и завис над ним, одновременно пытаясь ничем не коснуться мальчишки. Хотя чего это ему стоило, знал только он один.

— Поттер-р-р, — пророкотал он тому буквально в лицо, весь дрожа от едва сдерживаемого желания.

Поттер бессовестным образом спал. Никаких воплей про убийцу Дамблдора или еще что. Просто приходи и бери голыми руками.

На "голыми" организм Северуса снова среагировал неадекватно, заставляя несчастного наклониться ниже и потереться возбужденным членом о спящего. Он едва не всхлипнул от удовольствия, но некстати вспомнил о своей силе воли.

— Поттер, — снова произнес он, добившись на этот раз сонного "М-м-м?". — Слушайте меня внимательно. Вы должны сейчас же бежать от меня, пока я еще держу себя в руках.

Тот открыл один глаз и близоруко уставился на Северуса.

— Вы хотите меня убить? — уточнил он без особого страха. И зевнул.

Северус сам раскрыл рот, засмотревшись на его губы и мелькнувший язык, но тут же разозлился сам на себя и на Поттера тоже.

— Нет, — рявкнул он, радуясь, что поставил заглушающее заклинание. — Я хочу тебя!

— Вы хотите меня... — Поттер сделал паузу, намекая, что тут не хватает уточнения.

Северус раздраженно прищелкнул пальцами, даже не подозревая, как схож в этой проблеме с Темным лордом.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть! — наконец выпалил он. Его члену определенно понравилась такая прямота, и он дернулся, утыкаясь в бедро Поттера. Правда, на мальчишку это не произвело никакого впечатления.

— А будить-то зачем? — проворчал он. — Я последние несколько дней вообще не спал. Если вы не собираетесь меня убивать или тащить к вашему Лорду, то не мешайте.

— Идиот, — прошипел Северус, не упоминая, правда, что Лорду сейчас тоже, вероятно, не до Поттера.

— От идиота слышу, — неожиданно разозлился Гарри. — Вон как вас трясет, а вы меня в два счета догоните, только устану больше и ноги замерзнут.

И высказав таким образом недоверие к силе воли Северуса, он перевернулся на живот и продолжил спать самым нахальным образом.

Трудно сказать, что стало последней каплей — это возмутительное недоверие или близость аппетитно выглядевших даже сквозь пижамные штаны ягодиц, — но бастионы пали. Северус судорожно втянул в себя воздух и с трепетом потянул эти самые штаны вниз.

Оголившиеся круглые, подтянутые полушария снова напомнили ему о его собственном физическом несовершенстве, так что прежде чем окончательно сдаться на милость зелья, он успел позавидовать выглядевшему куда лучше даже после Азкабана Малфою и пробормотать куда-то в район крестца вновь уснувшего Поттера:

— Хорошо Люциусу!

Хорошо Люциусу не было. То есть с одной стороны, он довольно легко получил доступ к тощим, покрытым мелкими чешуйками ягодицам Повелителя. С другой стороны, обманчиво легко. Мало ли, какая тут была ловушка? Да и вообще он только в теории представлял, что делать дальше, и прекрасно понимал, что если напортачит, то исправлять будет некому. Умерла так умерла.

Ягодицы упершегося в рабочий стол Темного лорда нетерпеливо дернулись, и Люциус с ужасом осознал, что непозволительно долго гипнотизирует их взглядом. Зелье зельем, но Темный лорд — это Темный лорд, и на какое-то время жаркий туман покинул голову, заставляя ужаснуться уже проделанным шагам. Но поворачивать было поздно, так что Люциус заставил туман вернуться и просто позволил себе пойти на поводу у желания — выбирать не приходилось.

Поэтому он собрался с духом, наклонился и провел кончиком языка по ягодице Лорда. Тот оставался недвижим. Осмелев, Люциус высунул язык как можно дальше и уверенно лизнул от уныло висящих яичек до поясницы. Слюны ему едва хватило на этот фокус, да и чтобы не упасть, пришлось ухватиться за бедра Волдеморта, но наградой ему стал удивленный вздох.

— Я слышал, что такое многие делают министру, но думал, что это только образно говоря, — наконец произнес Темный лорд.

Люциус не стал разочаровывать Повелителя, к тому же почувствовавший близость желаемого член снова болезненно пульсировал, а сам Лорд наклонился ниже, сильнее выпячивая свою тощую задницу. Так что вместо того, чтобы обсуждать заблуждения Волдеморта, Малфой уверенным движением раздвинул его ягодицы и впился языком в приоткрывшееся отверстие.

— Ауахх, — от неожиданности выдохнул Лорд и двинул бедрами так, что Люциус носом угодил между его ягодиц.

За дверью отчаянно заскреблась Белла, о которой Люциус совсем позабыл.

— Мой Лорд, вам плохо? — запереживала она.

"А вот Снейп — предусмотрительная сволочь и наверняка поставил заглушающее", — некстати подумал Люциус, пытаясь одной рукой удерживать Повелителя в нужной ему позе, а другой растегивая штаны. Надо было тоже в одной мантии по дому ходить, но кто же знал!

— Даже Малфой не такой преусмотрительный, как я, — бормотал Северус себе под нос. Он возился одновременно со своими штанами и лазил по карманам, пока с триумфом не вытащил небольшую баночку. — Ага! Вот кто говорил, "тебе не пригодится, зачем носишь?" А вот для таких случаев!

— Вы мне мозг скорее затрахаете своей болтовней, — пробормотал Поттер сквозь сон, снова поворачиваясь на спину.

— Э, куда?! — возмутился Северус. Он стащил свои брюки до колен, справедливо решив, что лучше он их быстро натянет и умрет как мужчина, чем убежит в одном сюртуке. Конечно, у Дамблдора — даже мертвого! — и Волдеморта на него еще были планы, но у него тоже есть гордость. Вернее, её остатки. После этого он с большим трудом перевернул неожиданно тяжелого Поттера в стратегически верное положение и даже подложил ему под живот пару подушек, тут же трансфигурированных из журналов с тумбочки.

Полюбовавшись еще немного на прекрасный вид — ровно столько, чтобы отвинтить крышку у баночки, — Северус щедро зачерпнул оттуда мазь и провел рукой между ягодиц Поттера, а потом по своему члену. От холодной смазки тот чуть вздрогнул, но вскоре снова расслабился и засопел.

Северус призвал свою силу воли, но тщетно, так что он откашлялся и проговорил хриплым от возбуждения голосом:

— Можно?

Фактически вопрос был с подвохом, потому как головка его члена уже упиралась в скользкий от смазки вход, и отступить он не смог бы даже при землетрясении или потопе.

Возможно, у Поттера в этом опыта совсем не было, потому что вопрос он воспринял серьезно, потому как сквозь зевок посетовал:

— Даже тут разрешение требуется. Не понимаю, как ты вообще Дамблдора убил.

Северус промолчал. А что он мог сказать, особенно с учетом, что сдерживается из последних сил? Оставалось надеяться, что Поттер не поймет его правильно.

Но когда это Поттер делал что-то так, как от него требовалось? Вот именно. Вот и сейчас мальчишка вздохнул и тихо произнес:

\- Я не знал.

Измученный прелюдией организм решил считать это своеобразным разрешением и пришел в движение. Головка члена скользнула внутрь, заставляя Поттера с шипением дернуться. Но остановиться Северус уже не мог.

Он крепко обхватил бедра и потянул на себя, сразу входя на несколько дюймов. Поттер снова зашипел и завертел задницей, доставляя невероятное удовольствие Северусу как любовнику и невыносимые муки как человеку.

"Был просто пожиратель смерти, предатель и убийца, а теперь еще и насильник, — печально размышлял он, наконец полностью входя и снова подаваясь назад. — Ниже падать некуда".

— Что-то не вижу я никаких алмазов, — сварливо заметил Волдеморт, недовольно дергая задницей.

Люциус на это предпочел не отвечать и продолжил вдумчиво нанизывать Повелителя на свой член. Последние полчаса дались ему нелегко. Он не только лизал, пытался аккуратно размять и подготовить Темного лорда к сексу, он едва не дул ему туда. Реакция была одна — Лорд сначала вполне энергично постанывал, доводя страдающую под дверью Беллу до исступления, а потом принимался придираться, выражая свое недовольство. Правда, к палочке не тянулся и круциатить не пытался, поэтому Люциус решил подумать об этом потом, если еще будет такая возможность, а сейчас действовать по обстоятельствам.

Обстоятельства встали так, что Волдеморт елозил голой грудью по своему столу и бумагам, протяжно стонал, отклячивая задницу и расставляя ноги еще шире, но время от времени своими унылыми придирками напоминал о том, кто тут главный.

Однако это привело лишь к тому, что Люциус возомнил, что жить ему до тех пор, пока его член находится внутри и удовлетворяет его Повелителя. А если учесть, что жизнь он любил, то и вышло то, что вышло.

— Может, хватит уже? — спросил его Волдеморт усталым голосом. Он понятия не имел, что это может _так_ утомить. То-то Белла всегда валялась как дохлая в его постели, и выкурить её можно было только угрозами позвать Нагини. Волдеморт даже почувствовал смутное уважение к этой двужильной леди — она же скреблась в его дверь каждый вечер!

— Как хватит? — перепугался Люциус, начиная двигаться быстрее, отчего Волдеморт подавился ответной речью. — Мы еще в других позах не пробовали! Может, в этом всё дело, что неба в алмазах не было, мой Лорд!

Нет, страсть к экспериментам в любой момент могла погубить Волдеморта.

Шипение давно сменилось стонами, в которых удовольствия было определенно больше, чем страдания, но Северус не позволял себе обмануться.

"Можно совершить самоубийство, — предположил он, с силой входя так, что Поттер почти врезался макушкой в спинку кровати. — С таким пятном на репутации не живут".

— Профессор, мой член, — сдавленно простонал Поттер, обеими руками держась за столбики кровати и тем самым не позволяя бить себя головой о твердое дерево.

Поттер не только опять отвлек Северуса от его мыслей, но и был как всегда невыносимо косноязычен. Поди угадай, что там у него случилось, защемило чем-то или еще что — как хочешь, так и понимай.

Впрочем, нырнув рукой Поттеру под живот, он с удивлением понял, что всё гораздо проще и его невольный любовник тоже вот-вот кончит. Пришлось брать всё в свои руки в прямом, а не в переносном смысле. Не то чтобы Северус когда-либо мечтал стискивать в руке достоинство любого из Поттеров, и уж точно не так аккуратно, но содрогающийся в оргазме, липкий от пота и жарко сжимающийся вокруг его члена Гарри оказался куда лучше, чем он мог предполагать.

После оргазма Поттер снова обмяк и, вполне вероятно, опять уснул. Северус осторожно выскользнул из него, вытерся простыней и натянул брюки. Затем вернул на место и пижамные штаны Поттера и даже укрыл его одеялом.

Посмотрел в сторону окна — небо серело предрассветными сумерками. Надо же, а он думал, что они быстро управились.

"С непривычки у него всё будет болеть", — подумал Северус, и эта мысль отчего-то не принесла ожидаемого чувства вины.

— С днем рождения, Поттер, — произнес он просто для того, чтобы не уходить не попрощавшись.

— День рождения у Поттера, а ощущение, что я могу не дожить до следующего, почему-то у меня, — пропыхтел Волдеморт. Он был бы и рад говорить степенно и вкрадчиво, но Люциус как с цепи сорвался, и вот конкретно в этой позе не то что неба в алмазах, вообще ничего видно не было. И дышать было тяжело. И колени уже болели. И много что еще.

— Мой Лорд, у нас всё получится, не сдавайтесь, — бодро откликнулся Люциус, и Волдеморт понял, что добром это не кончится, и он может просто не дожить до того момента, когда Снейп вернется от Поттера и достанет заживляющую мазь и что там еще в таких случаях используют.

Да, где-то между "коленки подтяните к ушам, мой Лорд" и "вы всё можете, мой Лорд, и так согнуться тоже! Не принижайте своих возможностей!" Люциус всё разболтал. И про новое зелье, и про волос Поттера, и много еще про что.

Сначала Волдеморт хотел убить Снейпа, едва тот появится, потом — сначала взять у него зелье, а потом убить. Сейчас он мечтал просто, чтобы Снейп наконец пришел.

— Может, ну его, это небо? — бросил пробный камень Волдеморт. — Уже светает, а утром собрание.

— Ну, может, в другой раз, — неуверенно протянул Люциус. Он и сам измотался, но жажда жизни и страх вкупе с зельем породили чудовище.

— Может, — решил не спорить Волдеморт. Сам же, как умел, свернул из пальцев фигу. Не самое простое дело в той позе, в какой он находился!

Северус вышел из комнаты и снял свои заклинания — порядок превыше всего. Он уже спустился на один лестничный пролет, когда столкнулся с сонной Молли в ночнушке и с поварешкой. На ходу подивившись такому необычному спальному аксессуару, Северус вежливо кивнул и произнес:

— Доброе утро, Молли, - после чего спустился в прихожую и вышел из дома.

Обалдевшая от неожиданности миссис Уизли очнулась лишь, когда дверь хлопнула. Сообразив, что убийца и предатель был в её доме, она поспешно проверила детей — все спали — и лишь после этого подняла тревогу.

Так что суматоха в Норе по случаю грядущей свадьбы и дня рождения Гарри выросла за счет паники, устроенной Молли. В доме стало просто невозможно остаться наедине, и Джинни была по-настоящему рада, когда всё же смогла загнать Гарри в укромный уголок.

— У тебя день рождения, — пролепетала она, пунцовея от собственной смелости. — И я хотела бы тебя осчастливить...

Гарри вздрогнул и почему-то коснулся себя пониже спины.

— Спасибо, Джинни, но меня сегодня уже осчастливили, — пробормотал он, бочком пробираясь к двери.

— Сегодня мы должны обсудить планы нападения на Министерство и важный вопрос — почему Снейп может найти Поттера, чтобы трахнуть, а вы все, чтобы убить, нет? — грозно спросил Волдеморт, стоя во главе стола. Садиться он не спешил.

Люциус встрепенулся, чувствуя, что прослушал что-то важное.

— Кого трахнуть? — уточнил он.

— Да никого не нужно! — рявкнул Волдеморт, нервно вздрагивая. — Это был вопрос! Про Снейпа!

На Северуса теперь таращились все. Кто с уважением, кто с опаской. А сам он во все глаза глядел на Люциуса, который не только пережил эту ночь, но и не выглядел слишком уж потрепанным.

— Итак, я слушаю, — грозно повторил Волдеморт, избегая смотреть в сторону Малфоев. Сидящая рядом с ними Белла приняла это и на свой счет тоже и поникла. Сердобольный Северус немедленно решил как-нибудь в другой раз подлить зелье и ей. С волосом её мужа. Вот тот удивится!

Но в другой раз, в этот он уже использовал зелье. Снова.

Сидящий напротив Люциус с печальным выражением на лице неспешно допивал вино из своего бокала. Северус испытал смутное беспокойство. Может, не стоило шутить снова сразу после предыдущего раза? Да еще из уверенности, что шутка не сработает, наливать двойную дозу зелья?

Неясное томление в низу живота превратилось во вполне определенное и сконцентрированное на Поттере. Северус с ужасом уставился в бокал в руке — он-то когда снова отвлекся?!

Люциус преданно уставился на Повелителя.

— На сегодня собрание закончено, — немного нервно произнес тот. — Все свободны!

— А Министерство? — уточнил дотошный Яксли.

— Все свободны! — рявкнул Волдеморт, и Яксли вынесло в коридор.

Уходяший последним — каких сил ему стоило чуть задержаться! — Северус успел увидеть, как Лорд вцепляется обеими руками в стол, ложась на него грудью, а Люциус торопливо забрасывает подол мантии ему на голову и пристраивается сзади.

"Похоже, Люциус в этот раз знал о зелье, — догадался Северус. — Как и я".

История успешно катилась псу под хвост...


End file.
